Flower of My Heart
by Wandering Cat
Summary: Short RathLyn oneshot. Anything can grow with care and time. Small as they might begin, the size of which they can grow is immesurable. bad summary. I tried.


**Flower of My Heart  
Wandering Cat **

What's this world coming to? I'll tell ya: people actually ripping _THEMSELVES_ off. Or at least that's my case. Yes, this fic was derived from a late chapter (I plan ahead) in my future manga, the 'confession' scene for the main character, Shura, and her charming prince Marusu. So basically, I tweaked it slightly, changed the names, removed some sappiness, and this is the result.

Uh...My other fics...Caged Bird will be updated first, then My Father's Sword, even if people like it better. Also, I'm _really_ annoyed by the amount of RathWil all of a sudden. If anyone can prove to me that they are a reasonable couple, **I'LL** write them a RathWil. Then again, I'm so stubborn, no matter what you do, I won't accept it, like some people can't accept RathLyn. So...that won't work. Forget it.

That's all I have to say, except:

I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. If I did, Lyn and Rath would be like Pent and Louise-- they're together ALL the time and come with an A support...I should write a PentLouise...  
-----------------------  
The sun was shining overhead, bathing the area in a warm, golden light. As if mirroring the star, everyone in camp was bright and cheerful. They had every right to be; after so long, their task was over, the fighting done. Nergal was gone forever and the Black Fang righted. All around, the troops laughed together, everything from "No way you could eat more than me!" to "When I get home, the first thing I'm gonna do is..." to "Shut up, Serra!" could be heard from all over the camp.

Away from the others, as expected, sat a tall green-haired man. Though his friends, Guy and Wil, constantly invited him to celebrate with them, he declined all offers, preferring the sit and enjoy the relative serenity of a forest near the camp. Rath He lay on his back, carefully avoiding looking to the sun, but stared at the sky. His peace was not shattered so much by his cheery companions but by his own thoughts. They kept straying, as if by their own will, to a certain Lady. Many times he was tempted to smack himself; but years of self-restraint had kept him from not only that, but from putting any action toward his thoughts and hiding them as well. Looking around, he saw that beside him was a rose bush. He reached one arm out and touched the rim of a rose.

He was not the only one distracted. Though she was surrounded by dear friends, every female in camp and half the men, they were not what occupied her mind. Lyn, too, could not control her thoughts, and did not conceal them as well as Rath could. Several times, throughout their journey and even that day, someone had asked her, "So, who are you thinking of?" She had only smiled each time, or if it was a good friend, would merely say "It's a secret." and that would be the end of it.

Something inside commanded her to take action. Excusing herself from her companions, Lyn busied herself with searching before her nerve left. She had not noticed when Lady Louise left her husband's side and strode over to hers.

"Pardon me, Lyndis, but if it's Rath you're looking for, he went a little east, toward the forest, some time ago."

Lyn started, right hand moving to her loyal sword's hilt, but relaxed when she saw the voice's owner.

"How did you...?"

Louise's eyes took an even more kind glow. She reached out and touched the back of Lyn's hand, and with a soft smile, she said, "Of all the people in this camp, I think I would know best."

Leaving the conversation, Louise offered a word of encouragement and one more smile before returning to her Lord Pent. Lyn blushed slightly and followed the lady's direction. It was not long before she spotted him, his orange and black clothing a bright contrast to the green and brown around him.

She approached him slowly and offered a quiet greeting. Rath no longer lay on the ground, but was instead leaning against the tree, eyes closed as if he had nodded off. He looked up but said nothing. Used to his ways, Lyn merely chose a small but sturdy tree near him and seated herself in the low branches.

For a long while, both were trapped in a comfortable silence. It was such a nice afternoon, neither minded the calm. Lyn could feel herself relaxing, and if nothing happened soon, she knew a nap was in her near future.

"Lyn?" She jumped, nearly losing her balance, at the sudden noise. She was slightly embarrassed at being so easily surprised, but turned to look at him none the less.

He took a few steps toward her. Rath paused several feet from Lyn's tree and crouched down. "Do you see this, Lyn?" he asked, gently touching a small, scrappy bush.

"Yes. What about it?"

"When things are young...new...they are often small and weak. Aye?" She nodded, trying to figure out the purpose behind his question.

"But they grow. With care, intentional or not, and time, things get bigger and stronger." Rath stood, moving back to where he was laying before, and again touched a rose."Every year, this rose dies...But it comes back. Stronger than it was."

"...Rath?" Lyn said, descending. Now she was truly confused. "If you've something to say..."

He turned and again approached her. Rath reached out and took her hand and motioned to the scrappy bush, and though she again started, Lyn made no attempt to take it away. Instead, she looked up to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Love…my love...was like this little bush. Weak and useless. But now it is strong like the other one."

Lyn's eyes widened and brimmed with tears as her cheeks reddened.

"I ask...will you give this rose a chance to grow more, or cut it down?...I promise, give it a chance, and it will thrive."

Lyn paused, tears now running down her face, staring into the warm eyes of her fellow nomad. She suddenly wrenched her hand from his. His eyes suddenly flashed, the warmth turning to sullen embers, and he turned around, uttering an apology. Rath stopped in mid-step as a pair of arms encircled his body a little under his heart, and held tight.

"Where are you going, Rath?" she whispered into his back. "Keep your promise."

Though she couldn't see it, Rath smiled like he never did before. "Anything...for the flower of my heart."  
---------------------------

If only the ending was as strong as the beginning...

God, I need a life...Yes, it's WAAAAY sappier the way I have it planned out for my manga. Much as I like surly ol' Rath being sweet, my Marusu is just a nice guy all the time. So he's a lot sappier by nature. I should do a little humor thing afterward where Shura's brother threatens Marusu...Shura and her brother are like Raven and Priscilla, Marusu is like...Wil crossed with Heath...Wil/Priscilla...Hm. Anyway, don't rip this off because it's MINE. Review if you so please. Notes: "Of all the people in this camp, I think I would know best." Louise is everyone's big sister when they need it, plus she's married. End of story.


End file.
